Fun
by kagen
Summary: [Moon Child] Kei contemplates about his life, Sho, and everything else during their last battle, and finds something new.


**Title:** Fun

**Series:** Moon Child

**Description:** Oneshot.

**Summary: **Kei contemplates about his life, Sho, and everything else during their last battle. Kei and Sho centric, but mostly Kei and his thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not yours either. (...Okay, fine. I do not own Moon Child and any of its characters. Better?)

* * *

'_Let's have fun like last time...'_

Kei wasn't exactly sure what Sho meant by 'fun'. That guy had always had a warped perception of many things, him included. Not that he wasn't thankful for the fact that Sho was his only friend, the only one who had not run away from him but instead, accepted him with open arms.

But being a monster wasn't fun.

Being able to recover in minutes even after sustaining fatal injuries wasn't fun.

Not ageing wasn't fun.

Especially not when everyone around you was growing up, and when you knew you would be left behind as they did.

He knew it was inevitable. That everyone had left – or would leave, eventually. Everyone... even Sho. He knew that much. But it scared him to realize that he wouldn't know what to do when it happened. He still could remember the time when Sho confronted him about it. Exasperated at the silent treatment and brush-offs he had been getting, the other had decided to take matters in his own hands.

And Kei had ended up comforting him.

Sho _was_ a crybaby after all, he decided.

But the truth was, Kei didn't know what else to do. He hadn't the slightest idea where he was headed in his life, and yet Sho cried for him. Sho had cried for a monster like him. They exchanged no more words that night, for he felt that the genuine concern he had from his only friend was enough. Even when it came to the time where they all had to move on, he would survive. It would hurt, but he would survive. After all, that was what life was about.

To be honest, Sho worried him more than he would ever have to worry about himself. Granted, the guy was adventurous, but also horribly reckless. Kei would always have to spot him during their gun battles, and yell out last-minute directions. After which he would have to suffer the dirty look Sho threw him as he lazily dodged the flying bullets while casually taking puffs of his cigarettes. Watching Sho, he had a sneaking suspicion, shortened his life by half.

Yet, thinking about the old days always brought a wistful smile on his face.

Kei frowned and stopped his train of thought abruptly, suddenly realizing he had just spaced out in front of the enemy, leaving himself open to attacks. Not exactly the wisest thing to do, even for a vampire.

He spotted Sho a few metres left of him, opening fire at random people. There was determination in the other's eyes, his brows furrowed in intense concentration. Kei traced his swift movements and nearly died as Sho dodged a flying bullet by a heart stopping few inches.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' He yelled at the other incredulously. Another bullet sailed past, and then his natural instincts kicked in like an instant drug. 'To your left!'

'Right!'

'Right!'

'Left!'

Kei was mildly surprised that they still managed to work well together, even after the long lapse in time. His commands coordinated perfectly with Sho's movements – it hit him that Sho's instincts had definitely improved since before. He was in control, more accurate and had learnt to look out for himself. Perhaps recklessness really died down with time, a small smile found its way to Kei's lips as he continued to watch his friend.

And then he spotted more of them at the doorway.

'Take cover!'

The statement was ignored and Sho continued to advance, the two guns he held firing simultaneously with deadly accuracy. Bullets lodged themselves in his body, staining his white trench coat a deep crimson, to Kei's horror. The other never faltered - Kei desperately wanted to believe so, but the slightest tremor that betrayed Sho's actions told him otherwise.

'Sho...' There was urgency in his voice, licking at his throat like bright yellow flames. The words caught in his throat as he stared incredulously, eyes boring holes in that white trench coat.

He tried again.

'What the _fuck_, Sho.' _Five against one._ There was no chance. He wanted to scream at the other, to tell him to get the hell out of the place before he had bullets in his head and bled dry, before another of them went down right in front of his eyes. He didn't want to be put through that torture again. But his throat felt strangely raw, and the words died at the tip of his tongue as he struggled to get them out.

_No chance. The loss of blood will kill him before the rest goes down. _His trained mind told him. The anxiety was now clawing at his chest, pulling him down. His physical self reached out and held onto the pillar to prevent it. In the depths of his mind someone screamed, foreign emotions clouded his eyes, blinding, overwhelming. A thousand thoughts spoke to him, each trying to tell him something. _NO. -ot....sing...th... is...one..._

He felt the ground below him spiral downwards... _Not. _The grip on the pillar tightened; he held on for dear life... _Losing. _His stomach lurched dangerously as he plummeted. Down, down, down. _This. _A scream tore through his throat. _One..._

_Never._

The swirly fog disappeared. Everything became clear.

_I'm not losing this one. _I'm not letting go – ever.

Sho's only reply to that was, 'Spot me, like the old days.'

_Spot me. We'll have fun like we used to._

And as Kei watched his moving figure, he finally realized what Sho meant by 'fun'.

They really did have lots of fun... together - him, Sho, Son, Toshi, Yi Che. He pictured the old days, pictured them playing on the beach, exchanging friendly punches, spotting each other during missions, teaching Sho pointless tricks, speeding on the highways illegally, doing nothing, just joking around and poking fun at each other...

And he understood. This understanding would come with a price later on, but for Kei then, it was enough. Enough to make a ghost of a grin creep up his face, finding its way to his lips unknowingly.

'Sho, you'd better be ready...' He warned, raising his voice a little to be sure that the other heard him over the firing.

The statement managed to distract the other from shooting to give him a long-suffering look.

'You insult me.'

He shrugged, now grinning widely. 'You used to be horrible.'

The look he got this time was unmistakably a glare.

'Shut up and do your job!'

He sighed. Times would change and days would pass, but Sho would forever be Sho. Immature as hell.

'Fine, fine.'

Amidst the endless bullets that rained down upon the place, two voices could be heard, mingling and mixing in a strange but soothing melody.

'Your right! Right! Left! You're too slow, Sho. Do you really want to die that badly?'

'Speak for yourself, moron!'

'Left! Right! Concentrate, bastard.'

'I _am_ concentrating, bastard.'

'Well, then concentrate _harder_.'

Left... Right... 

He felt the familiar thrill take over his body and wondered suddenly if this was how Sho's brother felt during one of his highs. It was like a drug that made you forget everything else. The lust for blood blossoming into a burning ache in his chest, hammering against his ribcage. Pure pleasure, sheer ecstasy.

Slowly, they blended into one, complementing each other perfectly. This was a game. In all of Kei's life in Mallepa, they had never lost. And he planned to keep it that way. He would win this one for both of them, at least then he would be able to face Toshi the day he got _there_.

_Dodge._

_Fire._

_Left..._

And Kei realized, that perhaps Sho knew more about life than he did.

* * *

****

**A.N. **Leave a review, and I'll greatly appreciate it.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
